The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
In business, technology, education and other fields, collaboration with others by using white boards, large paper sheets, easel pads, and similar areas for writing. At key times or at the end of meetings, participants may take a digital picture of that work and may paste it into a shared document. There are many issues with this approach to sharing that collaborative work, however. The images typically are digitally stored in pixel form using formats such as JPEG or TIFF, and therefore do not provide the ability to format content in the digital image to match the rest of the content of a containing page or related pages, cannot be adjusted in any way and do not match the style and formatting of the page into which they are pasted. For example, correcting errors or changing font size and type, headers and other attributes may be difficult. Further, it may be beneficial for documents such as web pages into which the picture of a white board is pasted, that is used for collaboration with that team to have underlying metadata indicating sections of the documents, titles, headers, and the like. The digital image pasted onto the document does not have these types of metadata. As such, when that metadata is relied upon for example to use the title and headers to make a table or contents or index, that depicted in the digital image will not be relied upon. Another issue is that, because the text is in pixel and not in a character encoding, such as ASCII, one cannot easily search for text in these images using a text search. Therefore, the text in the image will be hard to discover using conventional means.